Hitman
by Kue Sone
Summary: When Ray's past comes back to haunt him will Callie and Jeff suffer too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Chapter 1 and there are more coming soon!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Glades**_

'_What? No, that couldn't happen. He couldn't get out of jail now. At this time._

"Callie?" Jim's voice broke her trans.

"He's out of jail, he wants me to pick him up." She said in disbelief.

"Well, then, I'll just go." Disappointment coating every word.

"No, Jim, wait."

"No, Callie, we both know what will happen. Ray will come home, Jeff will be happy. Which will make you happy. Pretty soon this whole thing will be something you want to forget but me, I'll never go to sleep at night without thinking how much I want you there next to me and Jeff in the room across the hall."

"You really love him?" She asked. "He's not just something that you used to get to me."

"Callie, I will use your friendship, even your invitations, but I will **never** use your son or family to get something I want." With that he took the shirt from her and left.

Later at the station he was in the morgue with Carlos talking about what happened. "So, my autopsies with Callie will probably be more awkward than ever." Carlos said, hopping to lighten the mood. But no such luck.

"Well, there's a dead person. Let's go." Jim said.

When the got to the crime scene it was across the street from Callie's house and that fact was not lost on Callie. Jim watched ray get out of the car followed by Jeff. Callie had gotten him out of camp early.

"Jim!" Yelled Jeff as he ran across the street.

"No, Jeff. Jim is working." Callie called but he ether didn't hear or didn't care.

"Dude, what's up." Jim and Jeff did that weird hand shake/fist pump thing over the yellow tape.

"Hey, your dad's back." Jim aid with as much enthusiasm as he could spare.

Then there where shots and both Callie and Ray where on the ground across the street.

_**Hope you like it reviews are always appreciated! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Well I am updating as often as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Glades**_

Jeff screamed. Jim gave him to an officer to keep him still. Then he ran.

Callie. Callie first. Barely pulse. "Give me an MT!" Then Ray. No pulse.

"She has a pulse move her. NOW!" He ordered.

"Mom! Dad!" Jeff cried.

"Jeff, with me!" He screamed.

When they were in and Jeff was calmed down a little. "Do not tell your mom I'm doing this with you."

"Doing what?" Jeff asked between sobs.

"This." He said as he turned on the lights and sped away.

"My mom's gonna kill you."

"I hope she does."

At the hospital it was 8 long hours in surgery, and all he could think about was Callie.

He and Jeff went and got something to eat and drink. When she finally came back from surgery the nurse said they couldn't see her until morning. Even though Jeff begged to stay they left and went to Jim's house.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Jeff asked solumly. "Now that my dad's gone."

"I don't know."

"You're a cop. Tell me who shot them."

"If I had to say now, my answer would be someone that your dad told on."

"What do you mean?"

"He missed you so much he gave the DA some names so that she could put more people in jail if he could go home to you and your mom."

"So, why did mom get hurt?"

"She was in their way, but I will find out." Jim promised.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend and has helped on a lot of cases."

"Um, no, not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." He answered.

Jeff woke up in the morning to the sound of bacon. Bacon and eggs, like his mom used to make before she started working weird hours. Mom. Now he was alone, but would it be that bad? Having Jim for a dad. Of coarse he would never _really_ be his dad, just do everything his dad never got out of the bed and trotted down the stairs, grabbing a piece of bacon of the plate and taking a bite.

"This is good." He said to Jim through bites.

"Yeah," Jim asked like he was trying to impress Jeff.

"When can we leave?" Asked Jeff.

"Whenever your ready."

_**Sorry I just had to get rid of Ray and because people who snitch always end up dead, it was a no-brainer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Well here you go!**_

_**Disclaimed: see Ch. 1+2**_

"Jeff," Callie managed through coughs.

"Right here mom." He answered.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Um, uh." He didn't know what to say.

"Jeff," said Jim, speaking for the first time. "Why don't you give your mom and I a minute."

"Yeah, okay."

After he had left Jim turned to Callie.

A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it away from her cheek.

"What happened?" She sobbed.

Pulling her into a hug. "It was a hit man and you weren't supposed to be there."

"Jeff?" She asked.

"It hasn't hit him yet, he doesn't understand. But he is fine, and staying in my guest bedroom."

Then, to make a bad situation worse, Jody, Callie's mother-in-law, walked in.

"Now what is this?" She asked.

Jim released Callie and stood up, as he walked out the door, dragging Jody with him, he sent Jeff in to talk to his mom.

"Let go of me." She said.

"She has been through hell in the last 24 hours. Give her a break."

"Her husband is not even in the ground yet and you are already flirting with her, but I bet it was going on long before this. Tell me is I'm wrong."

"I was there for her when she needed someone to take care of Jeff, she was there when I needed info on a cases, a woman's prospective."

"See that's what doesn't make sense. You're a cop-"

"Detective, there is a big difference. Like I have no respect for authority."

"Anyway, I want you to stay away from my grandson."

"That'll be hard because he is staying with me."

"Ha, not anymore."

"Let's ask him." Jim suggested.

They walked in the room and Jody turned towards Jeff. "Hey bud, would you like to stay at my house until mom gets home?"

"No, Jody, that's okay he can stay with Jim."

"There is no need for him to stay at Detective Longworth's house and take up his time."

"Yeah. But, I want to stay with Jim. He's taking me to work tomorrow. Gonna hang out with Carlos."

"You have fun with that." Callie laughed."

"Not as much fun as Carlos will have. His only friends are dead." Jim kidded.

With that Jody left.

_**Hope you like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update.**_

_**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1+2**_

"And that is how they caught the 'South Side Murderer'." Explained Daniel for the third time since Carlos had left with Jim to investigate a murder.

"I don't get it," said Jeff.

Daniel groaned. "What don't you get?"

"Why couldn't he just swim the bay."

"Because they had boats all through the bay."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

"We're back!" Yelled Jim as he walked in toting a gurney with a body bag.

"Whoa! Is he dead?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, which means you and I are leaving so that tweetle-dumb and tweetle-dead can do the autopsy."

"Can we watch?"

"No."

"Why?'

"Your mom would kill me."

Once they were outside in the parking lot Jeff asked, "Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's pick up some ice cream and bring your mom some."

"Jeff told me your favorite was cake batter." Jim said as he handed her the ice cream cone.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you. Um, I was wondering, you being a cop and all. My release date is in a week, could you get me out of here sooner. Like tomorrow. I would do better at home."

"Ha, no way. Besides you aren't going home, you'll stay with me. I have a spare bedroom and an extra room that could be turned into a bedroom. We don't know why Ray was killed so you can forget about going home."

"Jim…" Callie wined. "Please I want to go home." After he shot her a look she corrected herself. "I would be safer at your house than I would be here."

"I'll see what I can do. Jeff do you have your homework done for tomorrow?"

"I have to go to school!"

"Lord, you've had two days out of school, what more do you want?"

"Well you said that I could have my own room so we should go shopping."

"The blue or the green?"

"Green and that lamp."

"You already have a lamp."

"But this one matches the green sheets."

Jim's phone rang, "Hello."

"Hello, so I have Jeff's bed and the Xbox in the truck."

"Thanks Daniel, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Let's go we'll come back tomorrow."

As they waited in the check out line Jeff cleared is throat.

"Can I have some friends over tomorrow after school, since it's Friday?"

"Uh, how many are some?"

"Me, Kyle, and Mark. We could go swimming and play the Xbox."

"Yeah, see if they can spend the night too."

"Really, you're awesome."

_**So this was kinda long for me, hope you like it and I love all the reviews I am getting!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So this is it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own The Glades **__**L**_

Jim was sitting there with a beer watching the three boys play in the pool when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, so you having fun babysitting?" Callie's beautiful voice said.

"It's not babysitting. I'm just getting ready to order pizza."

"No, Kyle's mom, Rachel, will not let him eat junk food."

"I'm sorry you must have heard me wrong, I am getting ready to make fresh pizza with them." He corrected himself.

"Better. You know, Jeff really likes you."

"Yeah, he's fun."

"Jody stopped by again today and it made me think, you stuck by me even when I didn't chose you."

"I love you Callie, and nothing can change that, even though it could have ended better."

"I don't want to think of that as an end. Maybe it was a sign that we were supposed to be together."

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that." She said.

"Well I have to make pizzas for three children and you have to get ready to come home tomorrow."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"And Callie," he added.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hung up and mentally wished him luck with those pizzas.

Jeff was in his room doing his homework and Jim was starring at the huge mess in his kitchen.

"Jeff, are you ready to go pick up your mom?"

When he say the kitchen he was shocked. "Did we make that mess?"

"Yep, but don't worry about it. I will clean it up after we get home."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No, got the rest of the weekend and next week off."

"Cool, let's go."

When they got there Callie was in street clothes with a nurse by her. "Mom!" Jeff yelled as he gave her a hug.

"I just need you to sign here and here." Said the nurse pointing to the places on the page.

He signed and ushered the two to his car.

This was his new beginning.

_**The end. If you have any requests for what I should write let me know!**_


End file.
